I Thought You were The One
by darkness wasted
Summary: Rouge is dating another bat named Max. She finds him cheating and things get out of hand when Knuckles get's involved. Rated T for blood, violence, and slight torture secenes.


_**Don't ya just hate it when someone you care about lies right at you and you know the real story? Also, hoping that the person would tell you the truth since you already know but want them to tell you themselves. Here's a One-Shot that just came to mind about that topic. A very long One-Shot.**_

**Disclaimer**: **I only own Max the Fruit Bat in this story. Everyone else SEGA's**

**Warning: A lot of violence and a lot of blood scenes. Slight torture if you read closely. **

An ivory colored bat was flying through station square, searching for her boyfriend. Not Knuckles the Echidna but Max the fruit Bat. He was jet black with red stripes on his body. Rouge met him on a mission for GUN a while back. She kept soaring through the air. He called her to meet him at the café. She was excited to meet him. The two were hardly ever seen apart from each other. She came to the corner that was a few blocks away from the café. She decided to give her wings a rest and walk the rest of the way. She passed by countless mobians that were on their way home from either work or just out for a stroll. She was close to the café when she heard a giggle. It sounded flirty and very odd. Her curiosity got the better of her so she went in investigate. She shot up into the air to search for the sound faster.

--

In Mystic Ruins sat a sleeping red and white echidna. He was laying in front of the Master Emerald. The green emerald glowed brightly and the echidna was on constant watch. A loud crack of thunder was heard which woke up Knuckles. He looked around and saw dark clouds coming in form all directions. He yawned and stood up.

"Hmm. A storm huh?" Knuckles said looking at the grey clouds. He shrugged and stood his ground. Even with a storm he wasn't about to leave the Master Emerald.

"Hey Knuckles." A yellow two tailed fox said going up to the ruins where the emerald and Knuckles sat.

"Tails." Knuckles said nodding.

"Why don't you come inside? The news said the storm was going to be a bad one." Tails frowned.

"No thanks. I have to protect the master Emerald." Knuckles said shaking his head.

"Well then bring it with you. I have room in the garage." Tails shrugged. His fur was blowing in the high winds that were going through the valley.

"Garage? Alright. Give me a sec." Knuckles smiled.

Tails nodded and raced back to his home to wait. Knuckles lifted up the Master Emerald and walked down the cracked steps of the ruins. He made his way to Tails' home where he saw the garage door open. He walked inside and placed the emerald near the X-Tornado.

"Sonic is already here so we can just hang out till the storm passes." Tails said walking up to the echidna.

"Sonic? Fine." Knuckles said with no emotion. He followed Tails into the house.

--

Rouge found the area where the sound was and swooped down onto a roof top. She looked down in an ally way and saw Max. He was leaning against the brick wall. He had on a smirk and was looking right at a brown female hedgehog. She had long quills that reached her waist. Also black eyeliner around her eyes. She blinked rapidly in a flirty way and giggled as if every word he said was a joke. She wore a tube top and blue jeans. He belly was clearly visible. Rouge kept watching as her boyfriend edged closer to the female. The hedgehog kept giggling as he messed with her hair. Rouge was about to intervene until she saw something that broke her heart. Max then began to kiss the hedgehog girl. She could tell it was a deep kiss. Tears began to fall. She was about to fly off until a thought came into mind.

"Was he really cheating on me? Hmm…" Rouge wanted him to tell her. He said he would be honest with her on everything. Would he be honest now?

She flew to the café and waited. Even though she knew he was cheating she wanted him to admit it. If he was the guy she thought he was he'd tell her right to her face.

She sat down on one of the tables outside the place and waited. She held back the tears and waited for him. In a matter of minutes she saw Max in the air. He was smiling and waving at her. He landed and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey babe." He smiled.

"Hey Max." She said trying to smile.

He crocked his head and looked at her.

"You okay?" He said placing his hand over hers that was on the table. She was close to crying but held back the tears.

"We need to talk Max." She said with as little emotion as possible.

"Talk? Well alright then." He shrugged. He stood up and took her hand. Rouge was about to pull away but allowed him to hold her hand. The two walked off hand in hand.

_Would he really tell me? _Was the thought that went through her head.

--

Knuckles was watching TV with Sonic and Tails. They were just flipping through channels. The rain has not started but it was still grey outside.

"Just pick a channel already!" Knuckles shouted at Sonic.

"Calm down knucklehead." Sonic laughed.

Knuckles growled and pouted. He slouched in the red sofa he was on.

Tails was sitting on the one seat sofa while Sonic was stretched out on the three-seat one.

The TV began to act up and it turned off on it's own.

"Oh great." Sonic frowned. He tossed the remote onto the other side of the couch and crossed his arms.

"Now what?" Tails asked.

"I'll head out for a run. I'll be back." Sonic said. He zoomed out of the house. Tails began to read a book while Knuckles began to get sleepy.

--

"What is it you wanted to talk about babe?" Max asked.

"I just need to know a few things." Rouge said crossing her arms and slightly dropping her ears. Max didn't seem to notice. He just shrugged and began to listen.

"Alright. What do you need to know?" Max asked without any true interest. It showed in his tone of voice and how he asked her.

"One thing first. Do you love me?" Rouge asked a bit hopeful for the answer. Also knowing that it may not be true.

Max looked at her oddly and stayed silent for a good minute or so. Rouge thought his answer would've been blurted out. However, he said nothing.

"Is that all?" Max asked toying with his earring that was on his left ear.

Rouge frowned and just stared at him.

"Course I love you. Now can we get going?" Max asked a bit annoyed by the question.

"No. I have another thing to ask you." Rouge said trying to hide the tears but anger was clearly visible.

"What is it now?" Max asked now getting a bit more annoyed.

Rouge breathed deeply and asked.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Max growled and looked at her.

"Why would you say that!?" He shouted.

"Well are you!?" Rouge screamed back.

"Why would I be cheating in you!?" Max growled.

"You tell me!" The ivory bat spat back.

"No of course I'm not cheating on you!" Max growled.

That did it. That pushed Rouge over the edge. She raised up her hand and smacked Max right in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud. He looked at her in shock and with anger.

"What was that for!?" Max growled standing up. The sky began to get darker. It went from grey to a pretty light black.

"You're lying!" Rouge shouted.

"What are you talking about!?" Max growled and glaring at her.

"I saw you! You and the hedgehog girl!" Rouge shouted.

Max stared at her and frowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about babe." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh shut up you two timer! We are through!" Rouge shouted.

"Through! We most certainly are not through!" Max growled.

"Yes we are! I'm out of here!" Rouge was about to fly off until Max grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Rouge shouted.

"No way! I'm not going to let you spread rumors about me!" Max growled pulling her down. Rouge spun and punched him in the jaw. He fell to the ground. She then shot up into the air and flew off. Max stood and growled. He took to the air after her.

"Rouge! Rouge get back here!" Max shouted as he closed in. Rouge looked back and scowled. She continued to fly at a faster speed to try and get rid of him. But it wasn't going to be that easy. Max shot up into the air and vanished from sight. It began to rain. Rouge's vision began to get blurred and the wing made it difficult to fly.

"Hey baby!"

Rouge looked up and saw Max diving right at her. He smashed right into her. Causing one of Rouge's wings to bend in the wrong way. She yelped in pain and started to fall towards the ground below. She crashed landed on the grass that was now muddy. She struggled to stand but it was difficult. Her wrist had some internal damage and so was her wing. The mud made it more difficult. She kept slipping back onto her stomach every time. The rain made all of this a living nightmare. Max landed in front of her and growled.

"Awh. You okay babe?" He snickered. Rouge growled and tried to stand again. But the mud was against her.

"Hehehe." Max chuckled and grabbed her arm. He held her up and looked right at her.

"You're going to listen and listen good!" Max said keeping a firm grip on her arm. Rouge winced and looked at his yellow eyes.

"Tell anyone I did this to you and you're going to regret it." Max growled.

"I regret the day I met you." Rouge growled with tears streaming down her muzzle.

"That's not what you said when you gave up being a virgin." He chuckled.

Rouge looked away and started to cry.

--

Sonic came back from his run. He was soaked which annoyed Tails when he walked into the house.

"Sonic! You just brought mud into the house!" Tails shouted while dropping his ears.

"Oops. Sorry bro." Sonic smiled innocently. Tails rolled his eyes and flew to his room on the second floor. Knuckles was napping on the couch. He had one arm hanging off the side of it and the other behind his head.

Sonic walked off towards the guest room where he spends his time. He closed the door and played with his dart board that was hanging from the ceiling above him.

Knuckles woke up from a crack of thunder. He looked outside and saw nothing but white flashes and pouring rain. He stretched and slouched back onto the couch.

"It sure was nice of Tails to let me crash here for a bit. That storm looks pretty bad." Knuckles smiled. He was about to close his eyes when the Master Emerald began to call to him.

"Hmm?" Knuckles stood and made his way to the garage. It was dark so he flipped the switch that was next to the door. He walked in and saw that the emerald was glowing. He placed his fist on it and looked all around it.

"Wonder what's wrong." Knuckles frowned.

--

Rouge was tossed into a near by tree. It shuck and some leaves began to fall from it.

"What's wrong babe? Can't take a hit?" Max smirked rubbing his knuckles.

Rouge struggled to stand with the help of the tree. She growled. She's had enough of Max. Her ivory fur was brown and red. Brown because of the mud. Red because blood was visible through open wounds.

"Hehhe. Awh what's wrong? Tired?" Max smirked. Rouge jumped into the air and tried a spin kick. It hurt her wing but she wanted Max to suffer. No matter how much she was hurting. The rain made it harder to strike since the wind was against her. Max apparently was used to flying around the rain. So the conditions didn't matter to him.

Max dodged the kick and punched Rouge in the gut. She got the wind knocked out her. She fell to the ground and landed on her damaged wing. She screamed in agony but Max wasn't through with torturing her.

"Now then." Max squatted down next to his weeping x-girlfriend. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to tell your friends when they see you like this?" Max asked grabbing her neck.

"Eggman (ack) did this. (ack)" She struggled to breath but it was difficult.

"Good." Max smiled. The rain was freezing and Rouge was close to catching phenomena.

"Later babe." Max backed away and shot up into the now night sky. Rouge rolled over onto her stomach and struggled to stand. She winced and collapsed instantly. Her wing was probably damaged beyond repair and her wrist was possibly damaged for good. Her wounds were sure to be infected since they were nearly covered with mud.

--

"What is it you're trying to tell me?" Knuckles said looking at the emerald.

The green gem continued to glow. Then a picture appeared on it's side. Knuckles arched a brow and made his way towards it. It was fuzzy at first but then it came into focus.

"Rouge?" He said perplexed. She was standing in her trademark pose with a smirk on her muzzle.

"Why are you showing me Rouge?" Knuckles said looking at the emerald.

The gem continued to glow brightly. Knuckles frowned and stared at it.

"She must be in trouble. From GUN, I bet. Probably stealing another gem." The red echidna shrugged and was about to walk away when a flash of lighting caused the whole house to black out. Only thing visible was the Master Emerald.

"Awh man!" Sonic was heard complaining from his room. He walked into the garage with an angry frown.

"I was just playing the new game I bought and the friggen power went out!" The cobalt male frowned.

"There's an emergency power supply in the back of the house." Tails said. He came into the room with a flashlight in hand.

"Can you get to it Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Are you crazy? It's pouring out there!" Sonic frowned.

"Oh brother." Knuckles shuck his head. He took the flashlight from Tails and walked outside without a word.

Tails looked at Sonic with an emotionless frown.

"What?" Sonic asked looking at the kitsune.

Knuckles squinted since the wind was blowing the rain water right towards his face.

He reached the back of the house but heard a moan.

"Hello?! Anyone there!?" He shouted through the roaring winds. He pointed the flashlight in all directions to be able to see who it was that made the noise.

He heard it again and turned the light to the far tree that was a good ten feet away from the house. He squinted and saw someone sprawled on the floor. He slowly made his way to them, completely forgetting the extra power to turn the lights back on in the house.

"Who's there!?" Knuckles shouted about to get into a fighting position. He pointed the light right onto the being and gasped.

"**Rouge**!?" He shouted.

She looked up at him and was in shock herself. Knuckles bent down next to her and pointed the flashlight directly on top of her. She was in horrible condition.

"Who did this to you?" Knuckles growled lifting her head off the ground so she could look at him.

"Egg….." She thought for a minute and closed her eyes. Her mascara was streaming down her muzzle.

"Eggman?" Knuckles asked trying to help her complete the words.

"No, no it wasn't him." She said wincing with every word.

"Then who!?"

"Max." She said breathlessly before fainting.

Knuckles made a fist and mentally cussed. He picked Rouge up gently, bridal style. He made his way back to the house.

--

"Wonder where knuckle is. The power should've been up by now." Sonic frowned. He was on the couch pouting. He really wanted to play the game though he needed power to do so.

"Sonic, I think you should stop complaining about your game." Tails frowned.

Then the door flew opened. There stood a shadowy figure.

"Knuckles?" Tails said looking at the figure.

He came into view from the green glow. In his arms was an unconscious and sickly Rouge.

"She needs help!" He shouted. Tails nodded and raced to get his first aid kit. Sonic stood up from the couch so Knuckles could place her on it.

"Sonic, you go and turn on the power!" Tails shouted rushing back into the room with a white and red box.

Sonic nodded and raced outside into the unforgiving weather.

After a few seconds, the power was on. Tails and Knuckles jumped back from Rouge's appearance. She worst then they thought.

"Hey I got the power ….**dear god**!" Sonic shouted. He looked at the injured bat and could not believe his eyes.

Her wing was almost cut off. A piece of left ear was missing. Every part of her was a disaster.

"She needs a doctor!" Sonic shouted. Tails felt her forehead and gasped.

"She's sick too! We need to call 911!" The kitsune raced off to his phone and dialed the emergency number.

(Five minutes later)

The ambulance rushed to the front of Tails' home. They brought in a stretcher and some medical equipment. They put a brace around her neck and gently placed her injured wing beside her instead of underneath her. They took her to the waiting ambulance and sped off. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails followed in the X-Tornado. The Master Emerald was safely in the garage though Knuckles forgot about it when he saw how injured Rouge was.

--

The Sonic heroes were sitting in the waiting room. Amy and Cream came as soon as Tails finished talking to them on the phone.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Cream frowned. Her chao Cheese was sitting on her lap close to falling asleep.

"Before she passed out she said…" Knuckles was cut off when the doors of the hospital slid open. Knuckles looked and saw the black and red fruit bat.

Max went up to the receptionist.

"Yes I'm here to see my girlfriend. Rouge the Bat. I heard that Eggman attacked her. Is she okay?" Max said with the fakest concern tone out there.

"**You**!" Knuckles growled. Everyone, including Max, looked at him.

"Me?" Max asked acting surprised.

"**You're the one who caused Rouge all of this pain**!" Knuckles yelled all fired up.

"What are you talking about!? It was Eggman!" Max growled back.

"Eggman is in jail! We put him there yesterday!" Amy shouted standing next to Knuckles.

Max sweat dropped but kept showing his pointed teeth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Eggman was the one who hurt my girl." Max growled.

"**Don't call her that! She's not your girl any longer**!" Knuckles shouted pointing at Max.

"Says who!?" Max growled.

"(cough) me." Came a weak voice. Everyone turned to see a weak looking bat. She had bandages all around and her wing was splinted to stay in place. She had her ears wrapped in a white cloth like bandage. He arms and waist were the same. She was in a hospital gown and was holding herself up by the help of the white wall.

"Hey babe! Glad to see you're doing okay!" Max smiled running up to her. Knuckles stood in front Rouge and growled at Max. Rouge placed on hand on Knuckles' shoulder for support. Amy and Cream went to help her. Sonic and Tails were glaring at Max.

Max looked at them and frowned.

"Move out of my way. I'm taking Rouge home." Max growled.

"Over my dead body." Knuckles growled.

"Mama! Mama you must get back into the recovery room." A purple cat nurse said going up to Rouge. Rouge looked at Knuckles and smiled. He smiled back and she left with the nurse helping her walk.

"So what are ya going to do huh?" Max growled.

"We're not doing a thing." Sonic frowned. Amy, Cream, Tails, and him all backed away. The only one standing was Knuckles. He was showing his K9 teeth with rage.

"Hehe. Bring it knucklehead." Max said standing in a fighting pose.

"Take this outside!" A bear doctor shouted. He pointed outside where it was still storming.

"Very well." Knuckles smirked. Max flew out of the door with knuckles following on foot.

--

The two stood on either said of the wet lawn that was outside of the hospital.

"Ready to get a beating?" Max asked.

Knuckles didn't speak. He just charged at Max when the bat least expected it. Max was punched in the jaw and was knocked to the ground. He didn't have time to fight back since Knuckles was already on top of him.

"Get………off………me!" Max said trying to get free of the constant punches that were brought upon him.

Knuckles didn't say a word. He grabbed Max by the neck and threw him into a tree.

"Ahh!" Max yelled and turned to face the echidna. Max flew up and charge at Knuckles. Knuckles jumped up and grabbed Max by the wing. The bat tried to get him by kicking but Knuckles' anger was far more worse then anything before. He bang to slowly tear Max's wing in half. Max cried out in agony. The wing was now hanging by a bit of flesh that was connecting it.

"How'd you like that huh?!" Knuckles shouted kicking Max to the ground. The black and red bat turned and threw a punch. Knuckles grabbed his fist and squeezed it. Max pulled his hand away and tried to kick Knuckles. But Knuckles was too quick. He grabbed Max by the neck and started to choke him.

"You're never…...going to hurt….Rouge again!" Knuckles gave Max's head a quick twist and the bat laid dead on the muddy ground.

Knuckles panted and looked at the dead body. He kicked it and walked off. He was covered in blood and his fur was drenched in rain. He walked into the hospital. Everyone looked at him. Nurses, doctors, and guests. They all looked at him terrified and worried.

"Sir!? Sir you can't go into…" Knuckles stopped at the white doors that lead to where the patients were. A red hedgehog went up to Knuckles but wasn't expecting what would happen next.

"Don't….test…………me." Knuckles growled as he grabbed the doctor by the neck.

The doctor nodded and backed away. Knuckles walked in and started to look for Rouge's room. He found her resting on a white hospital bed.

"Knuckles?" She said a bit in shock. It was his appearance mostly.

"You don't have to worry about him any longer." Knuckles smiled. Rouge smiled and teared up. Knuckles went up to her and held her close. She winced a bit but hugged him back.

"Thank you." Rouge said crying into his chest. Knuckles smiled and rubbed her back to calm her.

"Why'd you do it anyway? That was my problem." Rouge asked.

"I did it because I love you. I'm not letting anyone harm you." He smiled still holding her close. Rouge smiled and kept crying. She held him as tight as she could. Knuckles just held her close and rubbed her head to try and calm her. He didn't leave her side even after the visiting hours were over.

**Okay? So what did you think? One of my longest one-shots yet. I worked on it since this morning. All of this came from the top of my head. So thanks for reading and I hope you review my story. Thanks if you do. Darkness Wasted signing off from a KnucxRouge One-Shot. **


End file.
